Trust Me
by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: M/M, short light fluffy bondage bit for Dan and Lucifer. No sex directly mentioned.


Dan handled the spare bundle of cording. "This doesn't hurt?"

"Not if you do it right. And of course, it won't hurt me. Luckily I also know how to do it correctly on someone else. Actually, just about anything done correctly in bed won't hurt unless it's supposed to. Dripping wax, ropes, restraints, larger insertables, all of it can be done in ways that are entirely pleasurable."

The smooth cording rolled between his fingers, the twists not even a little frayed. Lucifer had a box of brand new rope in pre-cut lengths at hand. Because of course he did.

Last night, they talked about experimenting with Dan's newly discovered restraint kink but he wasn't sure where to go beyond 'cuffs,' and he wasn't really ready for immobilization. In the morning, post-shower, Lucifer came up with a suggestion.

Dan looked down his naked body, holding his arms away from himself just a little. Early dawn light stretched into Lucifer's penthouse, through sheer curtains. "You do realize I can't go to the gym like this, right?"

Lucifer held the loose ends of quarter-inch thick white nylon rope, looping it lightly around Dan's neck, sliding it between thumb and forefinger. Several feet of cord lay in a very long 'U' with the center point at the back of the neck, the rest falling down his front. Lucifer carefully knotted a soft loop, letting it lie just below his clavicle, trailing his knuckles down Dan's chest.

The Devil purred. "Say the word, and I'll undo you at work." Dark eyes flicked over him in hungry promises. He added, "If you really need to you can cut or pull it off, but I hope you don't."

Dan blushed, in spite of everything that had already happened. "You ever do this, to yourself? Leaving it on?"

Managing the cord, Lucifer tied it in sequential knots under the breastbone, ribs, belly button and groin, kneeling for the last two. He smiled warmly up from his position. "Well, if I did, you'd never know it, would you? That's the point."

Dan tried to concentrate, but Lucifer in only boxers, and on his knees made a stirring image.

Lucifer gave him a wicked smile, rising. He walked behind Dan, reaching up between his legs and threading the rope around his dick, pulling the cord up behind with very little tension. The nylon slid through his fingers with a plastic whiff.

"So? Have you?"

His partner knotted the doubled cord a few more times, letting the knots rest at the top of his ass, low back, mid back, and slipping the rope through the neck loop at the back. Lucifer paused to suck the skin between Dan's shoulder blades. Dan inhaled, shivered.

Lucifer pulled the nylon taut, but not uncomfortably, and let a knot rest on the hickey he left behind. "How's that?"

"Fine?"

He separated the free cord lengths, bringing his hands up and around Dan's chest to thread them through the front, topmost section between knots at the low throat and sternum. Lucifer didn't waste the opportunity to press his scruff against the neck in front of him.

"Hey, no hickeys above the collar."

"As you wish." Lucifer petulantly moved to his right shoulder instead.

Dan took a breath, watching muscled forearms and lithe hands expertly work, pull back behind him and reappear like a flesh and blood sewing machine, stitching the ends between the remaining sections. The last threading left the cords down his ass pulled apart for various types of functionality.

Lucifer reached low around Dan's pelvis, winding long fingers into the rope on either side of his cock to gently separate the nylon so it wouldn't pull on his balls.

Dan moaned softly. "We're going to be late to work."

"Nonsense." He slapped Dan on the ass. "We're leaving as soon as I tie you off and we get dressed." With that, he gathered the loose ends again and started wrapping them around the lower cords to secure them, still within Dan's reach if he wanted to untie himself.

"Are you seriously going to tie me up and not doing anything about it?" He grabbed his boxer-briefs from a drawer. The cord left his limbs free - light and flexible, he barely felt the weight, but it touched him in some very sensitive areas. As Dan tugged his underwear up over the knots, the appeal of wearing the damn thing under his work polo shirt hit him like a truck. Every time he moved, he'd be feeling Lucifer's light touches the whole day at work. That said, he predicted having a great deal of trouble looking anyone in the eye today.

"Well, not right now, dear Detective. You get your whole day to think about what I'm going to do with you later."

He felt himself warming. "And what's that?"

Lucifer's low voice rumbled in his chest, coming up behind him. "Well, I have several more feet left of this, but we could switch to some hemp. I was thinking we could add another length, binding your wrists behind your back, tying the ends between your neck and hands." He touched the backs of his arms, illustrating, then fanning the fingers of both hands down Dan's ass. "Then throwing you on my bed and making a complete shambles of my covers."

Dan knew then that he'd be walking around with a hard on most of the day. "I get to tie you up next time."


End file.
